This invention relates generally to bicycle and motorcycle brakes, and more particularly concerns a simple brake that is easily attachable to a bicycle or motorcycle frame and wheel bolt.
There is a constant need for highly reliable, simple, inexpensive and effective disc brakes for bicycles and motorcycles. While many brake structures have been proposed, none to my knowledge incorporate the unusual features of construction, mode of operation and results as are now afforded by the present invention, as will appear. These include, adaptation to many different bicycle frame arrangements; extreme simplicity of construction and operation; and adjustability to compensate for brake pad wear.